


Under the Mistletoe

by zarabithia



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Double Drabble, Future Fic, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 13:51:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16934439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarabithia/pseuds/zarabithia
Summary: When Adora visits Eternia, she takes her friends with her. Bow meets Adam and engages in some "family traditions."





	Under the Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> Anyway this exists because Original Bow was obviously in love with Adam, so... here we are. Written for the DW community adventdrabbles for the prompt of "Kissing under the Mistletoe."

"We call it 'Mistletoe,'" Adam says, and really, Bow feels like he deserves some sort of reward for catching exactly what Adam says because _hello, has anyone even noticed at how beautiful that man is?_

"It's beautiful," Bow says, and Adam laughs. 

"They are pretty hideous, and 'mistletoe' isn't even their original name. But apparently, they look like a plant native to my mother's planet, so she had them renamed. Queenly privileges." 

"Your mother is an _alien_?" Bow asks, because honestly, that really explains so much about how cool Adora and Adam both are.

"Yes, and so are you," Adam reminds him. "And ... kissing aliens is a tradition in my family. So is kissing underneath the 'mistletoe.'" 

Adam points to the plant above, and raises one truly _gorgeous_ eyebrow at Bow. "Would you like to explore some of my family's traditions with me, Bow?" 

"Yes!" Bow says, and maybe he says it a little too enthusiastically, because he's sure that he heard Glimmer and Adora laughing at him.

But as Adam leans forward and claims a kiss, Bow forgets those laughs. 

"Happy birthday to me," Adam says as he breaks the kiss, and he sounds as smug as Bow feels.


End file.
